Love
by doc boy
Summary: This fic is a sequel to 'don't die'. what happens after Ben and Gwen arrive back on Earth? will their parents accept their relationship? and will they live happily ever after? come on in to find out... takes place where don't die 1 left off...
1. Chapter 1 Sweet cute love…

Love

Chapter 1 Sweet cute love…

I do not own Ben 10

This fic is a sequel to 'don't die'. (I'm referring to the original don't die, meaning don't die 1. don't die 2 was NOT a sequel. It was just a story with a similar name and the same concept. I guess I called also don't die (only it was with a the number 2) was because it had the same basic principal and story style and whatever to don't die 1, so I decided to give it a similar name as if it were to be part of a series of 'don't dies'

Flashback:

This story takes place when don't die 1 left off were Ben has woken up and was now alive. Gwen has confessed her feelings for him and said she loves him too. They then kissed each other warmly and gave each other a warm hug.

Ben and Gwen were still hugging each other warmly. _'Ohhh… this feels so good...'_ thought Ben.

_"It feels so good to hug you Gwen… you're the love of my life… I'm just crazy about you…"_ whispered Ben to his beloved cousin, Gwen

_I feel the very same way about you Ben… only million times more…"_ whispered back the gorgeous red haired Gwen Tennyson.

As their hug continued they began to slow dance in their place while hugging. One moment their bodies while embraced tilted the right; the next moment they tilted to the left, then forwards, backwards, sideways and even in diagonal. They then both kissed each other on the cheek at the same time, since their faces were close enough for it due to their warm and loving hug. Ben then pulled Gwen backwards (which caused her to yelp for a second) when she found herself lying in bed beside Ben ready to go to sleep. Gwen was exhausted since she didn't get enough and proper sleep over the past two days, since Ben was placed in that bed. Gwen was lying on the right side of the bed, while Ben was on the left side of it and were cuddled up in a very adorable looking way: Ben was lying on his side with his face towards the right side of the bed, while Gwen was lying on her side too, only facing Ben and with her head touching his chest, and they were both hugging each other. They then started to kiss romantically and then Frenchly, until it ended up being a make out session. They eventually kissed themselves to sleep, and fell asleep in the same position they were in the beginning, and fell asleep with their lips almost touching each other. But they were separated just barley so they could breathe. Their lips were only in a distance of one or two centimeters away from each other. That's it. It would be another 12 hours until they would land back on earth. But they planned to sleep in through that time…

12 hours later

Tetrax's ship has landed on the earth surface, as its landing gear legs have touched the ground, Tetrax has powered down his ship. He has landed right where he picked up Ben and Gwen several days back, and has opened the front doors to the ship and began to walk out, as Max too walked out of the Rustbucket and asked Tetrax

"Hi Tetrax. How did it go? Are my grandkids alright?"

Tetrax had a sad look on his face which said it all.

"There's a chance that Ben has not survived. You see the watch self-destructed, but instead of destroying the universe, it destroyed everything near it with a radios of 100 feet. Me, Gwen, and Mayx which is the Omnitrix's creator's assistant, have survived, but with Ben it had been different. The watch has exploded on his hand, but caused him to bleed in a severe way, but luckily Gwen has managed to stop it by cutting off her shirt sleeve and put pressure on the wound which has stopped the bleeding. But I'm afraid your grandson is still in a coma, and I don't know weather he's gonna be alright. As for Gwen she's fine. She's in Ben's room now waiting for him to wake up. She's been there since we started to head back…"

Max sighed sadly to hear his grandson was dying, but he still asked

"Can I at least see them?"

'Sure. Come with me…" said Tetrax.

Max has followed Tetrax into his space ship and into a privet bed room in the ship's hallway. Tetrax decided to stay behind to give Max some privacy. So Max quietly and slowly opened the door to the bed room, to find Ben and Gwen lying in bed all cuddled up…

_"aww… that's so cute… and sweet too… I wish I had a camera… I can't believe my grandchildren have fallen in love with each other… but I couldn't be happier about it, and I think their parents would be very happy about it as well…" _ thought Max, as he approached his sleeping grand children. He didn't have the heart to wake them up. So he decided to just sit there and wait for them to wake up. Shortly after he sat down, Ben's eyes started to flinch and slowly started to open, as Gwen's eyes did the same. They slowly woke up and then saw their grandfather sitting next to them, smiling and watching them.

"Grandpa!' they both cried out in surprise and slight panic.

"We… We can explain Grandpa…" began Gwen, but was cut of by Max who said:

"It's okay… don't worry. I figured it out already when I saw you cuddled up like that in bed. I also started to suspect when I saw you too were being nicer to each and even I saw you guys looking at each other with your faces blushing. So I kinda figured it out already that you two love each other. And yes I know you love each other romantically and not only as cousins… so I'm not mad or anything; on the contrary. I'm couldn't be happier about it…" he said and smiled widely

Ben and Gwen sighed in relief and said

"Thanks Grandpa. That's good to know…" said both Ben and Gwen at the same time and they also smiled.

"Come on kids… let's go get some ice cream. How does that sound?" asked Max trying to change the subject.

"Alright, Ice cream!" yelled the two kids. (For some reason I almost wrote 'ass cream' ha, ha.. silly me..)

One hour later

Ben, Gwen and Max were eating in the famous ice cream shop 'Ben and Jerry's' and were eating some delicious ice cream… Ben was eating Chocolate flavored ice cream, while Gwen was eating Vanilla ice cream and Max was eating an interesting yet delicious ice cream flavor. It was chocolate chips with peanut butter. He seemed to enjoy it quite a bit, and with good reason: it did look and smell pretty appetizing… (actually there really is such a flavor of peanut butter and Chocolate chips for those who don't know. And it IS pretty tasty… recommended flavor for those ice cream fans out there) they were also drinking some soda. Well at least Ben was. He was drinking some RC Cola (Mmm…. Cola…), Gwen was drinking a glass of fresh water and Max was drinking some mango juice. (Mmm… mango juice…)

Once done they have left the ice cream shop and headed for the rustbucket for the rest of their adventures.

To be continued…

Well. There you have it. a sequel to don't die. I figured I might as well write one because; first it's my most successful fic, (so successful that at the moment it has a number of 1526 hits! [Wow!] Another reason I decided to write a sequel is because when I read the first don't die a little while ago I read the end and I said to myself. 'I should have ended it differently. The story can continue'. So that's why I decided to write a sequel. Anyway I hope you like so far. Please leave reviews on your way out. Thank you..


	2. Chapter 2 love in space

Chapter 2 love in space

After Ben, Gwen and Max left the ice cream shop; they got into the RV and continued their journey throughout America. (North America of course) it was a nice summer afternoon and Ben and Gwen were sitting in the back seat, with Gwen sitting next to the window and they were snuggling. Since they were tired they basically snuggled themselves to sleep. Yeah… that was a nice way to fall asleep… Gwen had her arm around Ben's chest while Ben had his arm around Gwen's shoulders. It looked very cute and they looked quite cozy like that. It was now 4.00 o'clock PM. Several hours later they woke up to find themselves still sitting in the RV hugging each other. Only now that it was getting dark outside. Gwen looked on the clock on top of the driver's seat and saw it was already 7.20 pm.

"Wow. We slept for quite a few hours…" said Gwen.

"Yeah… I guess we did…" said Ben.

"Come on. Let's go look for Grandpa" said Gwen as she and Ben arose from they seats and exited the RV and went outside to find Grandpa Max preparing a camp fire. He looked up and smiled and said:

"Good morning sleepy heads… I was just preparing supper. I decided to make a BBQ tonight. Come on. The food's almost ready.

"A BBQ? Cool!" said both Ben and Gwen at the same time as they sat down on a log next to the camp fire.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys, there is supposed to be a meteor shower tonight. It's supposed to be one of the prettiest one around. Want to stay up late to see it?"

"A meteor shower? Cool!"

"Wait a minute you guys… what the heck is a meteor shower?" asked Ben and once again proving his ignorance and big fancy words and scientific terms.

"A meteor shower is when meteors or space rocks if you will, fall into the earth's atmosphere and we see then burn up as trails of light zipping across the night sky. It's pretty neat. You wanna see it?' said Gwen.

"Well… I don't know" said Ben

"Oh come on Ben… pleeeease?..." begged Gwen trying to look and sound as cute as she could.

"oh.. Okay. Sure I'll see it Gwen! I always wanted to see a meteor shower! I was just fooling around with you!..." said Ben as he started to laugh but was interrupted seconds later as Gwen put her lips on his, laying a sweet pasionate kiss on them as she put her arms around Ben's neck as Ben did the same as he took the hint. After they departed Gwen said:

"That's for being a dweeb. But a cute one though… which is better then no dweeb at all" and then smiled and giggled as Ben too let out a small giggle himself as he planted another kiss on his beautiful cousin's lips.

Max cleared his throat.

"Umm… I'm still here you know…"

"Sorry grandpa." Said both cousins at the same time as they departed once again.

"That's okay you kids… just please try to keep it low profile and kiss when I'm not watching… okay?"

"No problem Grandpa" said Gwen as she looked up and yelled out in excitement

"Look! I just saw a shooting star! It was like a real fire ball!" as Ben also looked up and Max turned around to look up since he was sitting in front of them.

"There's another one!' yelled out Ben as he pointed his finger at the sky.

"Wow! Did you see that one? That was a really nice one" yelled out Max.

"Yeah I saw it" said Gwen

"Yeah me too…" said Ben as more meteors began to fall from the sky. It was very pretty. Not to mention… ROMANTIC… it was the perfect atmosphere. Simply perfect… as the meteors continued to fall Ben put has arm around Gwen shoulder and pulled her to him as he did the same and they now found themselves hugging each other with their heads leaning on each other and they kissed each other on the lips every once in a while. It was the perfect night… and it was very romantic and beautiful. Not to mention… CUTE.. It was the best romantic atmosphere anyone could ever ask for… _the best you could ever ask for… yeah…_

To be continued…

Sorry it took me so long to update. (Again) looks like I'm getting lazy in updating my stories. Maybe I also had a little bit of writers block. Sorry. Oh yeah I also apologize if this chapter seemed a bit rushed. But I guess that's just the way it came out… Anyway please leave reviews on your way out and tell me what you think...

Thank you…


	3. Chapter 3 Cute

Chapter 3 Cute

It was 10 PM and Ben and Gwen have found themselves sleeping beside each other in the bunk beds in the RV, while Grandpa Max was sleeping in his own bed. It a beautiful night out side; there wasn't a could in the sky, it was a bit chilly with a slight breeze and there were fireflies dancing around next to the RV by where Ben, Gwen and grandpa Max had their BBQ some time ago. Even the fireflies seemed happy and peaceful. It was very pretty. As the sun began to rise some hours later, birds began to sing and the weather started to warm up. It seemed like a nice day to go for a swim at the beach; or perhaps at the pool… yeah… a nice swim with our most beloved couple… as Ben and Gwen were still sleeping snuggled in bed, Max has woken up from his slumber and got out of bed, let out a yawn and stretched his muscles ready for a new day. He decided to make Ben and Gwen a decent meal for once, so he decided to make them bacon and eggs for breakfast. As he was moving the frying pan over the gas burner and making sizzling sounds in the process, Ben and Gwen were too beginning to wake up. Ben opened his eyes, looking into beautiful green, emerald eyes, which looked just like his. The eyes of his beautiful and beloved cousin and girlfriend Gwen Tennyson…

"Good morning…" said Gwen happily to her lover and boyfriend.

"Good morning to you too… 'sweetheart'…" replied Ben and let out a small giggle, as Gwen giggled a little bit herself as they kissed each other good morning as they both got up.

"Well, good morning sleepy heads…" said Max with a smile as he was now looking at his grandchildren and not at the frying pan.

"Morning Grandpa…" said both kids at the same time.

"Here, I made some bacon and eggs for you kids for breakfast… enjoy!" said Max with a smile on his face, as he put two bacon and eggs breakfast plates on the table.

"Thanks Grandpa!" said both kids once again at the same time as they both sat down at the table to start eating their tasty typical American breakfast, as Grandpa Max sat down himself on the table with his own meal of the same kind, with a nice cup of coffee.

"So, what do you kids want to do today?" he asked his two madly in love grandchildren.

"How 'bout we go swimming at the pool? We have the perfect kind of day for it…" suggested Gwen.

"That sounds like a good idea. What do you think Ben?" asked Max

"I'm not sure if I'm so for it. But I'll do it anyway. For you, Gwen…' replied Ben as he looked at his cute girlfriend/cousin.

"Thanks Ben!" said Gwen as she gave Ben a hug and a kiss on the lips. After they departed Ben said:

"You're welcome Gwen…" and smiled with a slight blush as he gave his cousin another kiss on the lips.

After the Tennysons have finished their breakfast they decided to get ready for the pool. They would pack all their stuff in one duffel bag and share it, while at the pool. Gwen packed her cute looking Trukese bathing suit, while Ben was already wearing his black and green boxer bathing suit, while max wore his blue bathing suit. Finally they were dressed up and were ready to go.

Ben and Gwen were both sitting in the back seat, while Max was driving. Before he started driving the RV towards the pool, he asked his grand children:

"You guys all buckled up back there?" as he stretched his neck to look at the mirror pointing towards the back of the RV.

"Yep" said Gwen.

"You bet grandpa!" said Ben happily and enthusiastically.

"Okay. Let's go then!" said Max as he stepped on the gax peddle and headed towards the pool…

45 minutes later…

"CANNON BAAALL!!" cried out en as he jumped 'cannon ball style' into the pool.

"Geronimo!" yelled Gwen as she jumped high and did a summersault in the air before landing into the pool like a professional diver; arms stretched and head between the hands. Neat!

As she rose from the water she spitted out some water out of her mouth, while Ben was floating right beside her, ready to star splashing. As Gwen fixed her hair and turned around to face Ben, Ben immediately said

"Think fast Gwen!" and started splashing water at his cousin. This has caught Gwen off guard, but she came to her senses after a few seconds.

"Ohhh...! You're gonna get it Ben!" as Gwen started splashing water at Ben wildly. Suddenly there was a big flash of green light and after it has disappeared a second or two later, the alien known as Ripjaws appeared.

"Hey! That's cheating Ben!" yelled Gwen as she pressed on the dial of the omnitrix on Ben's/ripjaws's shoulder and turned back into human form and Ben said with a giggle and a chuckle

"Relax GweN I was just laughing with you… that's all…"

"Laugh THIS Benjamin Tennyson!" yelled Gwen as she pointed her hand at the water, as it began to glow in blue, and two seconds later, Ben was overwhelmed by a big wave of pool water. It was almost like a Tsunami… (or maybe not…) .

After Ben rose to the surface he and Gwen began to splash water wildly at each other at the same time, while each one was facing his face to the 'side-back-of-their-neck to avoid water getting into their eyes. They were laughing here and there too. Thy looked really cute together and they seemed to be enjoying themselves quite a lot. Ah… isn't it wonderful?... a cute and romantic couple playing and splashing each other in the pool. And they are only ten year old cousins… (romantic music playing in the back ground, while talking… it was the old classic song 'earth angel' wait a mintue1 it really is playing!... it's plying on the pool loud speaker. 9talk about entertainment… and most ironically, yet typically, it was Valentine's day… it was perfect simply perfect…

… _Earth angel earth angle… will you be mine…_ (Looking at Ben and Gwen with a dreamy look as they both kissed each other on the lips for a reason unknown and unnecessary knowing… (song continues…)

_My darling dear love for all time… I'm just a fool… a fool in love… with you…_ Ben and Gwen were now in the shallow water slow dancing and have suddenly stopped dancing and started to make out. It's a good thing there weren't meant people in the pool, and the people who WERE there, didn't notice them since they were busy with their own boy/girl friend and kissing him/her… others were even slow dancing as well but in the deep water. It was like those people's love for the spouse was so great, they were floating in the water while dancing… as the song went on, Ben kissed Gwen on the cheek as she did the same. Ben then looked up and the sideways and the realized he and Gwen too were in the deep water. Well not the deepest. The middle deep. Deep enough for the water to be 20 inches taller than them. Gen too noticed this. They then also realized, that they were floating during the dancing… it was indeed like their big and huge love and passion for each other, allowed them to defy gravity and allowed them to float in the water of the pool…

"I love you Ben…" said Gwen.

"I love you too Gwen…" replied Ben as he kissed Gwen on the lips as he embraced her tightly and put his head on her shoulder as she did the same, as the continued dancing only a bit slower now…

Ah… isn't love wonderful?... 8dreamy look and smile…

To be continued…

Well, that's a wrap on chapter three what do you think/ cute, fluffy and romantic huh? Anyway again sorry for the long time for waiting for the update; hope you like it so far…

Please leave reviews on you way out and when you do please tell me what you thought about those fluffy senses in the poll and all…

Thank you…


	4. Chapter 4 we need to tell them

Chapter 4 we need to tell them

When we last saw our two love birds, they were swimming and dancing in the pool on Valentine's Day. That was one week ago. Today, Ben and Gwen's parents are gonna come for a visit, to see them and Grandpa Max. It's time for Ben and Gwen to tell their parents the big news; that they were a loving couple. The visit was due for 10.00 AM. It was now 9.50 AM and Ben and Gwen were getting ready for it.

"But I'm afraid Ben… what if they won't except us?..." asked Gwen, worried.

"don't worry Gwen… they will… trust me…" said Ben and put his hand on Gwen's shoulder as they were sitting on the bunk beds and laid a kiss on her cheek. This made Gwen feel better and made her smile and blush slightly. She then looked into Ben's eyes and gave him a big warm, loving and thankful hug.

"Thanks Ben… you're right… we'll be fine…" said Gwen and sighed.

"Of course we will be fine Gwen… don't worry…" replied Ben and laid a kiss on her head and said:

"Now let's go outside. Our parents will be here any minute…"

Gwen nodded as they walked out of the RV just as their parents cars appeared and their parents came out and said:

"Ben!/Gwen!" as their kids ran over to them to give them a hug.

"How've you guys been? Have you been getting along with your cousin?" asked Ben's mom Sandra.

"Yeah, we're getting along now. Right Gwen?" asked Ben as he turned to look at Gwen as he winked at her.

"Oh yeah, we're getting along fine. We've become pretty close friends over the past month and a half…"

"That's great Ben/Gwen!" said the two mothers at the same time.

"Yeah it is…" replied now the two fathers.

"Hey! What am I? Chopped liver?" said Max who was standing right next to the RV door.

"Hey! Dad! How've you been?" said Ben's dad and gave his father a hug.

"I've been fine, and you?" said Max after he departed from the hug.

"I've been fine, thank you. I hear the kids have been getting along well. That's good to hear…"

"Yeah it is… _you'd be surprised to know how close they've become…_" said Max quietly enough just so Carl wouldn't hear and said:

"Shall we sit down?"

"Sure" said the two parents and they all sat down on the two chairs Max has brought own from the RV in advance.

"So tell us, Gwen, what made you and Ben grow closer to each other?"

Gwen's cheeks grew slightly red by this question. The moment of the truth has come.

"Well it's kind of a long story… but this how it goes… you remember that alien watch Ben has? Well recently he accidentally put it into self destruct mode. So we had to go find the creator. And luckily we had a way to find him, since an old alien friend of ours appeared and took us to his home planet. The thing is, in that planet there was danger. I was nearly eaten by some weird alien wild vine. But Ben rescued me. But unfortunately I was already injured by that plant, which is why I have all these wounds over my body. Anyway after Ben saved me, one of the aliens wanting the watch appeared and started to battle with Ben. The thing is he activated the watch's self destruct thing to defeat him and that also injured him, which the reason he has that bandages on his hand by the way. And after the explosion he was badly injured. And to tell you the truth, I knew he was dyeing. But before that happened I had to confess something to Ben." Gwen paused for a second and took a deep breath before revealing her secret.

"I had to confess that I was in love with Ben... I'm not kidding guys. I'm in love with Ben… anyway the way the story ended was that I confessed but he didn't get a chance to answer me because he 'died' but I started to give him CPR and it worked for a second and then is heart stopped beating again. So I thought that was the end of him. So I decided to give him one last hug and that's what brought him back, even though he was in a coma. So anyway on the trip back to earth he woke up and said he loves me too, and since then basically we are a couple… that's basically it… I'm in love with my cousin…" finished Gwen. There was an eerie silence which was broken after a few seconds when Sandra asked her son:

"Ben, is this true?..."

Ben sighed and said:

"Yes Mom its true…" and then looked down at his feet.

"Are you gonna separate us?..." Gwen asked in a fearful and hesitating voice.

Gwen's dad laughed and said:

"Of course not Gwen!... why would we want to separate you? We always wanted you two to get along. But we didn't expect you to get so close to each other that you would fall in love with each other. But it's fine. Right guys?" he asked his wife and the other two parents, which have nodded their approval.

"So until you decide what you want to do about it, you have our blessing and approval" finished Gwen's dad and smiled.

"Thanks Mom!/Dad!" said both cousins at the same time as they ran to hug their parents and then hugged each other happily.

"You see Gwen? I told you it's gonna be alright didn't I?" asked Ben.

"Yes Ben… you did... and you were right…" said Gwen as she kissed Ben lightly on the lips and gave each other another warm and loving hug.

This was it. They now have a green light for their relationship… the couldn't be happier…

Tada! Chapter 4 has finally arrived. Sorry for the delay. I had some writer's block and I was a bit lazy to write… sorry I also apologize if it came out a bit rushed… anyway, did you like it? Did you dislike it? Please tell me what you think in the reviews on your way out.

Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5 I love you

Chapter 5 I love you...

Five years have passed since Ben and Gwen have become a couple. They are now 15 years old and have been a couple ever since and they looked very cute together. They were now having a nice meal at pizza hot, eating a delicious regular cheese pizza. (Mm... pizza…). Ben was having soda while Gwen was drinking orange juice. After they finished their supper they would go to the movie theater which is a two minute walk away from the pizza shop. But for now, we region our two love birds while enjoying their pizza.

"…so anyway I told the guy after he fell all over himself 'I would stop with the dancing lessons if I were you…'" and Gwen laughed, while almost choking on her orange juice and put her juice can on the table and said:

"Ha, ha… that's a good one… whew!" she sighed.

"Yeah it is kind of funny isn't it?..." said Ben while smiling

"Yeah it is…" said Gwen.

Ben nodded and said

"Yeah… tell me, how did you do on science test today? You seemed to be studying pretty hard for it?..."

'Oh, it was okay... pretty easy actually. The only question I didn't remember the answer to was 'what is the age of the universe?' I just couldn't remember the answer… shame…"

'Don't worry about it Gwen. I'm sure the rest of your answers were correct. You got an A for sure…"

"Thanks Ben…" said Gwen as she leaned on the table and laid a kiss on his lips which he returned.

"You're welcome Gwen… but just for the record the age of the universe is about 14 billion years. I think…" (And yes I think that's actually true. Some scientists believe the Big Bang occurred about 14 billion years ago…)

"Really? How do you know that?' asked Gwen curiously.

"I saw something about it on the history channel…" answered Ben.

'The history channel? I didn't know you watch the history channel?" said Gwen surprisingly.

"Normally I don't. I was just kinda bored one day and I was just flipping through the channels and it was on. So id decided to watch it…"

"Oh I see… was it interesting?"

'Yeah kinda…"

"Glad you enjoyed it Ben…" said Gwen and looked at her watch.

'We'd better go. The movie starts very soon…'

"okay…" said Ben as they got up from their seats and put the pizza trays back on the counter and thanked the guys behind the desk as they left the shop. (they paid for the pizza right after they got them) they were now walking towards the movie theater about to watch the movie 'inglorious bastards' (SPOILER ALERT!) which is about Jewish solders killing Nazis in World War 2.

"Now we have on only one objective: killn' Nazis. So I want you… to get me personally one hundred Nazi scalps…" said the American military commander while giving his soldiers his instructions…

Hitler and his comrades were watching the movie in the theater. Little did they know that the theater is about to go up in flames… the door to Hitler private booth has been kicked down and was shot dead. Even though he was still lying dead on the ground an American solider was still shooting him… in the end of the movie the American commander has engraved a swastika on the Nazi's forehead. And that was the end of it…

Afterwards Ben and Gwen have existed the movie theater.

"Well? What did you think?" asked Ben.

"I don't know. I kinda liked it. But there were some boring parts and also I don't think there was enough Nazi killing in it. I was hoping for more…"

"Yeah so was I… oh well…" said Ben as he embraced Gwen and kissed her on her beautiful red hair as they were walking home… Ben and Gwen were now living next door to each other. So when they arrived at Gwen's house it was time to say good night.

"Good night Ben…"

"Sweet dreams Gwen…' said Ben as he leant to kiss her on the lips goodnight. As he kissed her, he put his arms around Gwen's neck as she did the same. The feeling was incredible. Ben felt as though he was kissing an angle. He felt love and passion. He felt warmth. He felt happy. He felt happier than ever before in his entire life... because he was in love… and his girlfriend loved him back… as their lips detached Gwen said

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow…"

"Yeah… good night Gwen… I love you…' said Ben as he kissed her once more on the lips and then hugged her warmly and happily.

"I love you too Ben…" said Gwen as she returned the hug and kissed Ben on the cheek as he did the same. They now separated from the hug and Ben walked his lover to the door of her house.

"I'll see you tomorrow…" said Ben

"Right… goodnight Ben…" said Gwen as she smiled and laid one last kiss on Ben's lips which he returned and opened the door to her house and air kissed him before closing the door. After it was closed Ben started to walk towards his own house…

_'I am so crazy about her… I think I'm gonna marry her someday… yeah… I will marry the love of my life, my cousin my best friend and girlfriend and lover… Gwen Tennyson…' _thought Ben he felt a little tickling and fluttering feeling inside every time he heard or mentioned in his head Gwen's name… he was madly in love.. And he couldn't be happier… he thought to himself Ben as he lay down to sleep in bed…

Ah… isn't love wonderful?...

Well there it is… I chapter 5 of the fic 'Love'… sorry for the long update... what did you think? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


	6. Chapter 6 in your 20s

Chapter 6 in your 20s

8 years have passed since Ben and Gwen have watched the movie Inglorious Bastards. They are now 23 years old and are still a loving couple; more loving than ever. They felt like they were exploding from love and passion every time they saw each other. They felt like their chest was expanding more and more and they felt like they were gonna pop like a balloon. But fortunately, they didn't. Ben was now at a Jewelry shop now buying a diamond ring for someone very special for him; someone he loves infinitely. Someone who happens to be his girlfriend, lover and cousin: the now 100 times more beautiful than Miss America: Gwen Tennyson… his love for her was more than infinite to the power of googolplex which is the biggest number that has a name… (Or was that Pie?) The diamond ring was gorgeous. It had a solid gold band and a big Blue Sapphire ring on it… it was 2.4 carets… very valuable. The perfect ring for his wife to be…

He now handed the clerk at the shop's desk a $4500 check and in exchange got the diamond ring for his beloved cousin.

He knew just how to propose to her. He asked her to join him on a hot air balloon trip to see the view from (a very nice view by the way…) the big date of their lives was about to start in two hours and Ben had to get ready. He returned home, put the ring in his parent's safe, and went to take a nice shower. Once out he put on some fancy cologne, shaved his facial hair and put on aftershave. And the last touch he put on was a nice suit with black pants a nice white shirt and black shoes. A semi like groom suit. After he was all dressed up and ready to go, he went back to his parents safe and took the ring out, put it in his pocket and drove to where he and Gwen would get onto the hot air balloon.

20 minutes later…

Gwen and Ben were now in the hot air balloon and where taking off into the sky…

Gwen was wearing a pink dress with a light blue corsage in her hair, while Ben was wearing his suit. While in the air and looking at the view below and holding Ben's hand Gwen turned to look at her cousin and asked:

"So what's the festive suit Ben?"

"You'll see soon enough Gwen…" replied her cousin as he looked forward and saw the local fancy French restaurant appearing up ahead. Once right above it he will propose marriage to her…

2 minutes later…

The time has come. Ben as gonna propose marriage to his cousin… Gwen looking at the view around her with a smile on her face and she seemed to be enjoying herself quite a bit… he touched her hand and gave it a hold and said to her softly

"Gwen…"

"Yes Ben?"

Ben smiled slightly and closed his eyes and took a deep breath and got down on his knees and took a light blue box out of his pocket and opned it reveling to her the so wanted diamond ring and asked her.

"Gwen?... will you marry me?..."

Gwen put her hands in front of her mouth as if she were surprised. She then removed then revealing a big wide smile and said.

"Oh yes Ben! I will a million times yes!" as she reached out her arm as Ben sided the ring onto her finger.

"Wow Ben… it's beautiful… absolutely beautiful. Completely marvelous…"

Thanks Gwen…" said Ben as he kissed his new faïence Frenchly until it ended up being a smooch make out session. They were the happiest people alive. The felt like they were in heaven only one step away from it and they couldn't be happier about it. it was the best day of theiur lives and the best way to propose marriage to the girl you love… the chapter ends with our couple still kissing and smooching and making out. And they will stay like that until chapter 7…

Well there it is. Chapter 6. I hope you liked it . _did_ you like it? did you dislike it? please tell me on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you..

PS: sorry this chapter came out kind of short. I was just pressured with time so I didn't get a chance to write all I wanted to in this chappie. So I will write it in chapter 7… see you there Bwenners…


	7. Chapter 7 you may kiss the bride

Chapter 7 you may kiss the bride

It has been two months after Ben has proposed marriage to his cousin Gwen Tennyson. Today was the day of their wedding. The biggest and happiest day of their lives… it was 2009–11–04 and it was eight AM. The wedding was due for eight PM. Our two cousins were now getting ready for their big evening…

"…So I'm telling you Gwen. This is gonna be great… and the honeymoon in Paris… woo… even better…" said Ben as he was fixing his butterfly tie. (Or whatever it's called).

"You bet it will be Ben…" said Gwen while fixing her hair and walked towards Ben who was standing in front of a mirror while guessing up and planted a kiss on his lips, which he returned with as much as love and passion… Ben and Gwen found themselves making out… they then dropped on the double bed while still making out… Ben was now laying on top of Gwen while still kissing her. But then she pushed his face off gently and said:

"Umm… Ben? Maybe we should save that for the honeymoon…"

"Oh. Yeah. You're right… sorry Gwen… "

"That's okay Ben…" replied Gwen as Ben got off her and continued to get ready for the wedding as she did the same… it's amazing how much they loved each other. Back when they were kids; when they were ten actually, they would fight a lot… but wow… look at what happened to them now… their getting married… it was the best day a person could ever wish for…

12 hours later…

The big moment has arrived: Ben and Gwen's best moment of their lives... their wedding…

"Ladies and Gentlemen, We are gathered here today, to witness the wedding of this great couple Ben and Gwen Tennyson. If there is anyone here who believes that these two young people may not be wed together, let him speak now or forever hold his peace…" the priest said and waited a few seconds to see if anyone objects but no one did, so the priest continued…

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride…" said the priest and smiled and Ben lifted the piece of fabric covering Gwen's face and kissed her romantically, as the audience cheered and applauded… as our two love birds walked out of the church and got into the limo which would take them to their honeymoon… a honeymoon in Paris France… how more romantic can you get than that?...

In the air plane…

*ding* this is your caption speaking and welcome aboard flight 224 from Cleaved Ohio to Paris France. We will be taking off momentarily so please fastened your seat belts and watch the safety movie on the small screens in front of you and on the big screen in the entrance the service class your staying in. we wish you a nice and pleasant flight and we thank you for choosing American Air Lines…" said the plane's caption as the safety movie played on the screens and once over the plane began to take off…

As the plane got to the beginning of the runaway it began to 'drive' on it at enormous speeds. So enormous, it fun and it feels like you got a shot of adrenaline and finally the plane took off into the sky… there's no feeling like in the world…

Two days later…

Ben and Gwen were now at their hotel room and have ordered room service… including champagne and were having a nice chat…

"So then the undertaker says 'I wanted to be chimney sweeper. But I couldn't stop coffin'!'" said Ben during the conversation as he and Gwen laughed from the joke he just told… he and Gwen then put away the dished they used for eating and got ready for bed… while Ben and Gwen lay down in bed they turned out all the lights in their hotel suit, locked the door and put the 'do not disturb' sign outside the door… they then found themselves kissing and hugging themselves to sleep… it was almost like a make out session. It really was a make out session. A hell of a one too…

Two months later…

Ben and Gwen were back at their apartment and were now waking up to a nice Autumn morning… Ben sat up on his side of the bed and stretched and yawned and said to his new wife:

"Good morning honey…" and kissed her on the lips which she returned with a good morning also and kiss of her own… once they separated, Gwen said:

"Ben I think I'm feeling something… I think I'm _permanent_…" she whispered the last word.

Ben looked surprised for a moment but then and gave his wife a hug and a kiss on the lips and said:

"That's wonderful Gwen!" as she returned the hug and the kiss…

"I know it is Ben…" said Gwen happily as a tear of happiness dipped down her right eye…

"Yeah…" said Ben.

"We better go to a doctor just to be sure…" said Gwen.

"You're right" replied Ben as he got up and began to get dressed…

Later that day…

Ben was standing at a clinic and was waiting for his wife to come out of the doctor's office… the suspense was killing him. He wanted to know already if his while is pregnant… a door then opened raveling a partially balled doctor with black and grayish hairs and a pair of glasses and said:

"Congratulations sir. Your wife is pregnant…" and then smiled

Ben then let out a big sigh of relief and then smiled widely and said:

"Thank you doctor" and shook his hand.

"my pleasure…" replied the doctor with a smile as he shock Ben hand as Gwen appeared at the doorway and Ben embraced her into a bug warm , loving and romantic hug and then began to kiss her romantically, but kept low profile since he was in a public place and whispered in her ear

_"You did it…"_ and she replied

_"I know… I did… __we__ did indeed…"_ as they both sighed happily and laughed slightly and began to walk out of the clinic after he paid the doctor and he and he beloved wife Gwen Tennyson began to walk to baby store nearby to get the equipment they need for their new baby to come… _and they couldn't be happier about it…_

Man! That was a good chapter… don't you think. Did you like? Did you dislike it? Please tell me what you thought about it in your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


	8. Chapter 8 birth giving room

Chapter 8 birth giving room

When we last saw our two love birds, they discovered Gwen was pregnant and they went to buy some baby equipment. Several months have passed since then. It was now Christmas Eve, and our madly in love couple were now watching 'home alone' on the Fox channel. The perfect Christmas movie for Christmas Eve… and with the perfect timing too…

Ben and Gwen were sitting on their blue sofa covered in a purple blanket, drinking hot coca and were all cuddled up… suddenly, Gwen put her right hand on her over grown tummy and said:

'Ben?..."

Ben turned to his right side to look at his wife and saw she was looking a little queasy, which made him a little frightened and ask her

"Hey are you alright honey?"

Gwen frowned hardly as if she were in pain and started gasping and breathing heavily and said:

"No… the water broke… *gasp* the baby's coming…*cough* we have to get to a hospital right now… this pain is unbearable…" said Gwen and finished the sentence with a gasp…

Hearing this Ben jumped off the sofa, not noticing he dropped his coca mug and dropped it on his blue living room rug which caused the coca to spill out and helped her get up, he then walked her to the door, opened it and walked her down their driveway and helped her get into the back seat of their car, laid in her in the back seat and ran to the front of the car, got inside behind the driver's seat of his brand new blue BMW car and ignited the engine and started to race of out of the suburbs and towards down town. It 8.00 PM and it was completely dark out side and Gwen was lying on her back, trying to hold it in as much as she could. She could see street lights zipping outside the window as they got out of the suburbs and got onto the freeway on the way to the hospital… Gwen groaned and gasped out in pain and had trouble breathing. She was even screaming out in pain. Ben bit his lip as he punched the accelerator while driving the empty straightaway road which was basically empty. He punched the brakes as he pulled the steering wheel and navigated his car to the right and zipped past a blue sign that said

"HOSPITAL- 1 MILE AWAY"

Ben felt slightly relived as he approached the hospital. When he saw it up ahead he punched the brakes after driving at a speed of 80 miles an hour, leaving a very long and black mark on the street and stopped right in the hospital parking lot as white steam began to rise from his car's engine. He jumped out of the car, opened the back door and helped his wife out of the car and walked her to the glass hospital door. Ben gave the metal bar restatements on the glass door a little kick and found himself in the hospital lobby and saw a white desk with Christmas chain ornaments on it and yelled and the black secretary there

"Hey! I need a doc here! My wife need a delivery room!" the nurse by the desk looked frightened for a second and said into the PA

"Calling Doctor David Wiseman and David Cohen! We have a birth giving case in entrance. Please come immediately!" and with that she removed her finger from the PA button and ran towards Ben and Gwen and said:

"The doctors should be here any moment. Just try to hang in there okay ma'am?" said the nurse hunching over Gwen examining her face, which did not look very happy at the moment.  
"Whatever… Just get these damn pains out of me…"

"We will ma'am. Don't worry. In the mean time try to get onto that stretcher and the doctors will take care of you…"

Gwen nodded slightly and Ben helped her walk to the stretcher and laid her down on it and laid her on her back and kissed her hand and said don't worry Gwen. You're gonna be alright… you and the baby…" as he kissed her right hand again and began to stroke it…

"Thanks Ben…" said Gwen quietly as she smiled. As two doctors ran towards them and said

"We'll take it from here sir!"

"thank you doctor…" said Ben and smiled in relief as the doctor grabbed the stretcher and began to wheel it towards the birth giving section as Ben walked with them. When they reached the delivery room entrance door and he had to stop there and wait for the doctors to come out. As the doors sealed shut Ben sighed and sat down on the leather coated seat. But it wasn't long until he got up and started to pace anxiously back and forth for a about two minutes until he told himself.

"Okay Ben Tennyson…. Just calm down… your cousin, I mean wife is gonna be just fine… juuusstt… calm dowwwn…." As he breathed deeply and went to the water fountan to drin some water…

Hours pass…

It was not 10.30 PM and the doctors still didn't come out. He got from his seat and started to pace throughout the room again as the doors to the delivery room opened again and a doctor came out and said:

"Mr. Tennyson? Would you like to see the baby now?'

Ben immediately turned around and said

"Yes. Of course…" as he walked quickly into the delivery room and saw Gwen laying on the stretcher, looking tired but happy…

"Hi Gwen…" said Ben

"Hi…" said Gwen tiredly while Ben kissed her on the lips and she kissed him back.

"How do you feel?..."

"I'm feeling a bit tired but other wise okay…" said Gwen tiredly as she hugged Ben again and kissed his head as a nurse showed up holding their new born child and put her in Gwen's hands and said:

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson. It's a girl…" and smiled…

"Thank you nurse…" said Ben and smiled…

"my pleasure Mr. Tennyson…" said the nurse as she herself smiled as Ben and Gwen turned to look at their new born baby girl…

"She's beautiful…" whispered Gwen.

"Yeah… she is…" said Ben and smiled.

"What do you think we should call her?" asked Gwen.

"I don't know Gwen. What do you think we should call her?..."

"Hmm…." Thought, Gwen.

"How about calling her Jennifer?... that's a nice name don't you think?"

"Yeah I think it's a beautiful name Gwen… you're right. We're gonna call her Jennifer…"

"that's right Ben we're gonna call her Jennifer…" said Gwen as she smiled as she kissed her new born daughter on the forehead and then turned to kiss her very happy and proud husband… very happily, romantically and passionately… they were very happy… to be honest, they couldn't be happier… they finally got settled and made a family and they now had their first child… this was most happiest moment of their lives…

_Yeah… the best moment of their lives they thought as they continued to kiss romantically and passionately…_

_And they couldn't be happier…_

_Yeah… it was the best moment of their lives and could simply not be happier about it… yeah…_

Wow! Finally I updated this story. Sorry I didn't update for a long time. I just had some writer's block and I was bit lazy… sorry… anyway I hope you like it… did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 work

It has been several years since Gwen has given birth. Jennifer is now 4 years old. Ben, Gwen and Jennifer are having a completely normal life. completely normal now that Ben took of the Omnitrix and used the safe self destruct, which was putting in it inside a chamber, locking it shut, and letting it go. For the first time in over ten years, Ben's life has finally returned to normal. As for Gwen, she decided to get rid of her magic powers (in this story she's not an Anodoite) by using one final spell and that was that. Ben and Gwen have finally settled down in life. Ben was working for the Cleveland Ohio police department (they moved there some time after Jennifer was born) in the CSI department (CSI stands for 'crime scene investigation'. I think…) he is the crime scene evidence collector of the Ohio city CSI department and was very happy with his job. As for Gwen she picked the perfect job for her. That was being a kindergarten teacher. And most ironically, she is teaching in the same kindergarten her daughter is in. so she's teaching her own daughter… how about that?... the Kindergarten was in the new York suburbs in Maple street which was not far from where the family lives. They live on Main Street 2 and Maple Street is just a few blocks away. So one morning Ben got from bed and put on his police officer suit. He was looking in the mirror in his bed room fixing his black tie over the background of the light blue button down shirt. He put his gun in it's little case attached to his pants and walked towards Gwen who was drinking a glass of water while sitting in bed reading a book and said:

"Bye honey…' and kissed her on the lips.

"Have a good day Ben. Oh and can you please do me favor and take Jennifer to kindergarten? I won't be there today since it's my day off, so could please drop her off on the way to work?"

"Sure. No problem…" said Ben and smiled as he blew Gwen a kiss as she blew back as he closed the door and walked towards his daughter's room. He knocked gently and after a few seconds opened the door gently and saw his daughter sleeping peacefully in bed. He walked into her room and stood there looking at her, with his hand on his waist, (rather on his belt) dressed in his police suit. From that angle and with the mostly dark room he looked kind of creepy. Maybe creepy and cool kind of way… he walked towards her and laid a kiss on her cheek and said:

"Rise and shine sweetie…" and smiled.

Jennifer yawned and rubbed her right eye and sat up in bed with her eyes still closed and said:

"Good morning Daddy… is it time for kindergarten already?"

"Yep. It's about 7.30 AM right now and we need to be there in about half an hour, so let's get ready to go to another day of education and seeing all your friends…"

"Okay Daddy. I'm coming…" said the little girl as she got up from bed and began to get dressed and walked downstairs with her dad and sat down in the kitchen table, while Ben prepared her breakfast, which was the classic cornflakes with milk and put it for on the table and then took her Mickey Mouse cop filled it up with water and put it on the table next to her cereal bowl and said:

"Here you go Jennifer. Some fresh water to get your body all rinsed up…" and patted her on the shoulder as he sat down at the table with his own cup of water and looked at what's new with the police in his laptop.

Half an hour later…

Ben stopped and parked his vehicle outside the kindergarten and took out his daughter and walked her into the room full of happy playing children and walked in. as soon as Jennifer walked in and saw her friends she smiled and when she saw Timmy, her best friend she said in a soft four year old like girlish voice with a wide smile on her face:

"Timmy!" and she ran over him and hugged him. (And no. she doesn't have a crush on him. They're just good friends)

"HI JENIFIER!" said all the kids in the room happily as they went to greet their friend. (And again no. she's not the queen of the class. She just has a lot of friends there and she's relativity popular)

"Good morning Mr. Tennyson" said the substitute teacher Mrs. Cohen.

"Oh hi Mrs. Cohen, How are you toady?" said Ben as he shook her hand

"I'm doing very fine thank you; How about you?"

"I'm not too bad, thank you. Just on the way to work…" said Ben pointing as head and finger holding his care keys, towards the door behind him in the direction of his car.

"Yeah I can see that. How are things in the CSI?"

"Uh… we're doing fine… yeah, we're doing fine. Not a lot of action lately. Thank G-d for that…"

"Indeed…" said Mrs. Cohen as she smiled and Ben smiled too.

"Right… so I'll se you. Say hi to your folks for me…" said Ben as he began to walk out the door as he lifted his hand to wave Mrs. Cohen good bye as he smiled and she said

"Will do Ben; say hi to Gwen for me!"

'Sure will!" said Ben as he walked out the door and closed it behind him, got into his car and started the engine and drove towards the police department.

Two hours later…

Ben was in his office looking there pictures of wanted criminal. When all of a sudden,

*static* "calling Ben Tennyson. Do you read? Over" *static*

Ben took out his communicator device from his pocket pressed the button on and said into it:

"Roger Tom. Go ahead."

*static* "there's been a nasty train accident here at main road 2 we need you and your team to help us out. Over. *static*

"Copy that Tom I'll send some guys over." *static*

"Thank you sir" *static*

"You're welcome Tom. Ten four" said Ben with the usual static sound in the end, released his finger from the bottom and went into a few nearby offices to gather some of his team men to go investigate.

Several minutes later…

Ben was in his police car and has started the engine and flicked the sirens on and raced towards main road 2 which was about a ten minute drive away.

Ten minutes later…

He stopped his car with a screech, got out from his car and started walking towards the scene of disaster in astonishment, without even notching he pointed his arm behind his back towards his car, pressed the remote and the car locked itself…

Ben shook his head.

"My, my, my, what a mess…"

"It's a circus…" said one of his colleagues who have ridden with him in the car. The sight was disasters… a train was laying on the ground all the cars separated from each other and from the locomotive and most of the cars where off the track, and a few of them where even lying on their side. While in front of the locomotive laid a bus, all smashed up… as he walked he saw a window and a piece from the wall on the ground next to the track.

"Point of impact, right here…" he pointed at the debris while walking with his colleague. He then saw the head police chief of Ohio State and said to him.

"Hello chief. I'm Ben Tennyson, from the Cleveland CSI department. Reporting for duty sir"

"Ah yes Tennyson. We've been expecting you and your team. What we need you to do is look inside the bus and see if you can find any bodies. Blood, origins, cloths or anything like that. Oh, and do you have maniacs with you on your team?"

"Yes sir. I do have mechanics here with me." Said Ben.

"So while you investigate the bus, ask them to check the gear by the driver's seat, the engine, the wheels and everything involved that could help us figure out what caused this accident."

"Yes sir. Right away sir." Said Ben as he saluted as the police chief saluted too and then said:

"Dismissed. You may get to work now."

"no problem sir" said Ben as he smiled as the old police chief smiled himself too as he nodded as he continued to talk with those officers he was talking to before Ben showed up, as Ben walked towards the bus on the other side of the accident.

Ben took out his communication device, pressed the bottom and said into it:

"this is officer Ben Tennyson calling SCI unit 2 and 4 please come to the train accident in Johnson Street to help investigate, and also calling, Bob Gale, John Smith, Robert Zemickis, James Camaron, Frank Levi, Jane Choen and Michael Devlin and the rest who came with me to the scene of the crime to receive instructions.

By the bus,

"Okay here's the deal…" said Ben as he faced his teem, holding his communication device, while shaking his hand slightly...

"team 1, you go search for any kind of debris, such as blood, bodies, cloths or anything like that, that we could use for investigation. Team 2" said Ben as he turned to look to his right and looked at the crew of team two of the Ohio SCI department.

"Yes sir?" one of them said.

"You, investigate the bus' engine, wheels, steering wheel and the rest of then gear of the bus that might be able to help us."

"Yes sir!" a few of them said.

"and finally team 3, you guys get the digging gear from the vehicles and dig under the bus and the train to see if you can find survivors or any other debris that we can use."

"Yes sir!" team 3 said.

"Alright let's move people." Said Ben as he and the other people there got to work... he got into the bus and started to look around while standing inside it.

"ooohhh…." He said painfully…

"Nasty…." He said frowning hardly as he shook his head and started to walk around the bus… he then spotted something suspicious… he saw there a few cracks on the walls where the floor and ceiling connect. He thought maybe it was what caused the accident due to panic. But then he realized it wasn't it, because those cracks could have been caused during the crash itself. He then looked up and saw a gaping hole in the window, as if someone threw a rock at it. He then saw a few bullet holes on the windows. He then looked to his right and said

"Tom! *whistles* come here for a second. I found something."

"Alright…" said Tom as he walked towards Ben while stepping on glass debris and crushing them with his shoe and stood next to Ben and they both looked at the bullet hole in the window.

"What do you think? You think somebody must have tried to kill them, they panicked and that's what caused the accident?"

"That would be my guess sir. There's a hill up ahead" said tom as he pointed at a hill nearby and Ben followed his hand and saw there really was a hill there.

"I would think that the bus came from there, and when the bullets where fired, the driver lost control and rolled down the hill onto the tracks and that's how he ended down here, because there isn't even a road down here. So that's probably why this bus is way down here…"

"Probably so Tom, let's try to find the bullets… start searching…" said Ben as he and Tom started to look around the bus, bending down to the floor trying to see well. Ben then got up and looked at the hole. He pointed at it with his finger and then turned his back towards it and moved his hand next to his eyes and then straightened it in from of him, trying to make a straight line of where the bullet was supposed to land. He walked towards the area he pointed and bent down trying to find the bullet… he then spotted something silver. He took out his flash light and his tweezers and flashed on the bullet he just found.

"Bingo. Hey Tom! I found it." Ben then put on a pair of plastic gloves so that his finger prints won't be detected, took the tweezes, grabbed the bullet and put it into a clear plastic bag. And then took out a box from his backpack and put the bag with the bullet inside it and got up and said

"Tom, I'm going to put this bullet in the big box where we put all the stuff we collected so far. Stay here and try to find more clues."

"Yes sir" said Tom as Ben walked out of the destroyed bus.

Later that day…

"I'm home!" said Ben as he walked into the house and was greeted by Gwen kissing him passionately on the lips and said:

"Hi Honey. How was work?"

Oh!... work was pretty hectic today. There was a train accident last night so we went to investigate…"

"Oh you mean that one down a main road 2?"

"Yeah that one" Said Ben as Gwen nodded and said 'ah' silently and said:

"Yeah I heard about that one in the news this morning. Was it a bad one?"

"Yep. It was a very nasty one actually… a bus somehow got on the tack so the train drove right into it and boom. A big mess has formed. A lot of the train cars where off the tracks and some of them where lying on the side…"

"Wow… that really is nasty Ben…"

"I know…"

"Did you find any survivors yet?"

"No I'm afraid not…"

"_ahhh…_" said Gwen silently.

"Well let's hope that you will find survivors eventually…" said Gwen and smiled as she put her hand on Ben's shoulder.

"Yeah, let's hope indeed…" said Ben and smiled as Gwen smiled too as she nodded and then changed the subject…

"Anyway I prepared dinner for us. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah a little…"

"Just a 'little' hungry? Wow. That's a new one me… I'm so used to you being an eating machine…" said Gwen as she giggled playfully as her hand traveled on Ben's shoulder as he kissed her hand and said

"Oh... come here you…" said Ben as he kissed his wife and he then picked her up and carried her into their bed room. Bribable style…

One in their bed room, Ben laid Gwen down on the bed as she laughed and he closed the door, and laid down beside her and started to tickle her as they continued to kiss until they eventually fell asleep without even eating supper…

2 years later…

Ben was at the hospital next to a delivery room once again, waiting for his wife to give birth… when all of a sudden a doctor stepped out of the delivery room, took of his latex gloves and said:

"Mr. Tennyson?"

"Yes?"

'Congratulations sir. You're a father" and smiled as Ben sighed in relief and shook his hand and said:

"Thank you doctor…" and smiled as the doctor too smiled and said

"My pleasure sir…" said the doctor as he gave a small laugh, as he shook Ben's hand a little harder and faster now. Once Ben let go, he walked into the delivery room and saw his wife sitting on the bed with a baby in her hands…

"Congratulations Honey. You're a father" she said and smiled.

"again…" she added as they both laughed as Ben took his finger and started to stroke the baby with it and the baby tried to catch it, cooing... both Ben and Gwen laughed and the cuteness of that sight as Ben drew his hand back and started to kiss Gwen passionately on the lips and then when their lips detached he said:

"we have to think of a name for him… have any ideas?'

"I don't know… do you?"

"Not really…" said Ben and a few seconds later Gwen said:

"I know! What do you say we call him Tom? That's a nice name don't you think?"

"You know what? I think it's a beautiful name Gwen. We shall call him Tom then…" said Ben and smiled as he kissed Gwen on the lips once more but this time he kissed her Frenchly and even slightly makeoutingly… _it was the best moment of the lives… and they couldn't be happier about it…yeah… the best moment of their lives and they couldn't be happier about it… yeah…_

20 years later…

Tom and Jennifer are now studying together in college and as they were growing up, Ben and Gwen had two more kids. One when Jennifer was six years old, which was a baby girl which they called Jane and another baby bow which was born when Jennifer was 10 and they called him John… Jennifer was now 28 years older and Tom was 26, while John was ten years old and Jane was 8 years old… (Did I do the math right?...) Tom and Jennifer where now about to graduate from college; they have learned for four years of college and were now ready to get on with their lives… Jennifer has studied to be a teacher. Just like her mother. (a kindergarten teacher) while Tom studied to be a mechanic for the American air force… we region our so-happy family during the graduation ceremony…

"now I would like to call to the stand, Tom and Jennifer Tennyson to receive their diplomas for studying all their four years here at Cleveland Ohio college…" said the owner of the school as the audience applaud and as Tom and Jennifer Tennyson walked towards the stage and received their diplomas and shook the principal's hand in their turn as the audience cheered to the graduating siblings as they both walked down the stage and went over to hug their mother and father…

"Oh Tom I'm so proud of you…" said a forty two year old Gwen Tennyson as she hugged her daughter happily as she did and said the same to her son Tom and the same thing happened with Ben only that he added

"Good job kids… I'm proud of you…" as he smiled and continued to hug them…

7 years later…

Both Tom and Jennifer have gotten married (not with each other) and have each given birth to two grand children, each couple had a boy and a girl. Tom's family's kids were named 'Jimmy' and 'Michael', while Jennifer's kids were named 'Timmy' and 'Michael'. So they have two 'Michaels' in their family… Ben and Gwen were now very happy… the happiest people in the world… one night at Christmas Eve, they went to bed early. It has 27 since their first child was born… and many happy things had happened since then… the rest of their kids being born… their kids graduating from college and getting the jobs they always dreamed of… and of course, their two oldest children getting married and having kids… Ben and Gwen were indescribably happy… indescribably the happiest people in the world… even though they were fifty years old, the felt and looked like they were still 22 years old… and they didn't even use botax... they were just incredibly lucky to have such a great face lift… they changed into their pajamas and laid down in bed ready to go tp sleep… Gwen turned to talk to Ben…

"_I love you…_" she whispered with infinite and indescribably huge emotion…

_"I love you too… Gwen… I love you too…"_ replied her husband with the same amount of emotion if not more as he leant to kiss her on the lips… they kissed like they never kissed before… like any human being in the history of human kind who's ever kissed someone… it was the most indescribably beautiful, romantic, loving passionate, hot, fiery, energizing and biggest kiss in the world… it started freshly, then makeoutingly… they were making out so passionately and lovingly and fierily on the bed it felt like they were about to get a heart attack… but thankfully, it was only a feeling and that's what's important because it didn't happen… they then stopped kissing and lay down beside each other and Gwen said:

"I love you Ben… I love you so much Ben…" said Gwen with a million times more emotion from when she said only minutes ago as she embraced him into a big loving warming hug and began to kiss him rapidly on the lips and then on the neck as he embraced and kissed her back on the lips and then too on the neck and said:

_"I love you too Gwen… I love you too… with all my heart, soul and being… I love with all my hear Gwen… __I really do__…" _he whispered the last few words with the same emotion Gwen did mere seconds ago only with a milliontimes more emotion as he began to kiss Gwen again the lips and on the neck only a bit more slowly this time… they eventually fell asleep with their faces right next to each other and their lips were only a few centimeters away from each other… they kissed each other in their sleep… first passionately, then Frenchly and then makeoutnigly…. Only this time it was much less energetic and 'hyper' because they were asleep… they then got into the position they were in the beginning and they whispered with a million times more emotion then in their last confession

"_I love you…"_ they said it with much emotion that it sounded like they were about to cry from happiness… they kissed each other on the lips in their sleep again as they began to stir up a little bit in bed as they found themselves hugging each other with Gwen laying on her back and had her arms wrapped around Ben's shoulder as she kissed him on his hair in her sleep as he had his arms wrapped around her stomach and his face was right in her chest and his lips were right where her heart was… they whispered again in their sleep

"_I love you"_ and as Ben said those words 'I love you' he laid a kiss on her chest right where the very center of her heart was as she kissed his hair again. little did she know that right before she said 'i love you' she also stirred up in bed and it turned out to be that her lips were kissing his heart too when she said 'I love you' and she said it at the same time with Ben and it was the same with the kiss she laid on her heart… just like the one she laid on his… they then got back to the position of hugging each other in their sleep as they whispered again with that same emotion only a hundred times more

_'I love you…"_ as they kissed each other on the lips lightly once more as the night continued…

At about 2.00 the love angle baby with the bow and arrow (or whatever it's called) showed up, took two arrows that had a pink glowing heart at the end of it, gave it a little kiss and fired it into Ben and Gwen's pillow and they both went right through the fabric without tearing it (because it was like a ghostly arrow) and it stopped right in the center of the pillow… for Ben and for Gwen… the love angle smiled as it floated towards Ben and Gwen who were sleeping peacefully and laid a 'loving kiss' on their cheek… (And no. he's not in love with them and their not having an affair. It's like a 'loving kiss' of the angle of love…) the baby then straitened up and tucked Ben and Gwen in bed as he blew them a kiss and then disappeared…

Ben and Gwen have been in love for many years... and they were the happiest people in the world… even though they would fight as kids, they eventually developed feelings for each other… and it was one of the best thing that every happened to them… the even better things that happened to them were the continuation of their relationship… from being boyfriend and girlfriend till them having grandchildren and their very happy moment they had just now… they loved each other dearly and they would love each other for the rest of their lives and as they age, their love for each other would gust grow and grow… and they were very happy about it…

_**The end…**_

I'm very proud of this fic… it has broken many records, such as hits reviews and others… I really enjoyed writing it and I'm really gonna miss it. But what's important is that I wrote and gave it the best ending I could and that it will exist in my heart and maybe in your hearts too… especially because bwen is never gonna happen. Everything bwen in this story is never gonna happen in the show. And that's a very big shame… I write fanfictions because I enjoy it, but also because I feel I get some sort of release out it and that I feel that I make Bwen happen in a certain way… even if it's through fanfiction and would never happen in the show… the basic plot of this story has been basically planned from the start… you see, when I went over 'don't die' a few months ago, I didn't like the ending. I didn't like the fact that Ben woke up, hugged and kissed Gwen, confessed and that was basically it. I wanted to continue it. My basic idea of a sequel was to make Ben and Gwen a couple. At first I guess they would get their parents approval, and then would become teenagers. Afterwards I would make them engaged, married and then have kids… but another thing that was important to me in this fic was to go further into Ben and Gwen's marriage life. Not to end it where Gwen gives birth and that's basically it. And that's swat I did here in 'Love' I really enjoyed writing this fic. And I would really appreciate it if you leave reviews on your way out after you read this fic…

Thanking you in advance, doc boy…


End file.
